CC Reform
These were the collected ideas of CC's most famous player for game development'*, who is not an Admin. These reforms are currently undergoing discussion CC reform topic As most citizens think, the CC Economy is struggling. Players can't make enough to survive, and prices for everything are too expensive. I'm proposing an entire reform of the economics and system for Cyber Citizens. If most members can agree with this, I think it would be well to be added. Thanks to the people in the #cybercitizens IRC channel on esper.net for bring this topic up. '*Pompous. And I would like everyone to know, that someone has already registered with my name on the wiki. That is not me. If you do wish to contact me here, my name is The Real Pompous. And to the person that made the account, I'd like to know why. If an admin could please delete that account, it'd make me happy. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Economic Reform In some places a 0.3 improvement costs $82.50. This price should be dropped to something around $10. A 1.0 improvement should cost around $35, instead of $135. With this system paychecks should be increased at least two fold. So working as a policeman would give a person $110. With this, a person could buy a +1 improvement for a few stats, and have some leftover money to go buy some other things with. If this system was added, the prices for items in superstores would need to drop. Something I think more around this: QUOTE (New Super Store Prices) Car - $2000 - Increases travel capacity +50%. Computer - $200 - Increases intelligence +20%. Card Game - $10 - Increases happiness + 5%. Books - $30 - Increases intelligence +5%. Meals Ready to Eat (MRE) - $30 - Increases nourishment +5%. Portable Weights - $60 - Increases strength +6%. Protein Shakes - $50 - Increases strength +5%. Video Games - $100 - Increases happiness +10%. Medical Pack - $100 - Increases health +15%. Radio - $60 - Increases happiness +8%. Bike - $125 - Increases travel capacity +10%. Boots - $50 - Increases travel capacity +5%. Back Pack - $200 - Gives a player 1 extra inventory slot. (Doesn't take up an inventory slot) Over Coat - $80 - Increases health +10%. Vest - $110 - Increases health +20%. Shemagh - $50 - Increases strength +5%. Purchasing a store should cost $3,000. And upkeeping it can cost the same amount ($10). There should be no upkeep for inventory items, but instead they should decrease travel capacity by .1 miles each (besides the items that increase travel capacity) because of the weight of the items. Along with this new system job requirements would need to go up a little for the traits, because it would be easy to purchase them. I'm also not sure how much a plane ticket costs, but they should average around $75, depending on which city you are traveling to (Obviously longer flights will cost a bit more). Slots should be changed back to where any ranked player can play them. It is an easy way to double or even triple your money for the day. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Trait Reform Obviously, most of the people playing the game don't like attrition. Even though admin has decreased it, by the time a person could purchase another improvement for a certain trait, they would've lost it all due to attrition. With the new economic system in place, attrition could be raised to 0.2 or 0.3 a day. It would be easy for a citizen to purchase this back once they get into the higher jobs, so maybe it will at most go up to 0.4 once a citizen has reached the highest job level in their career path. Malnutritoin should also be lowered to around 3 or 4 points with the new system. With this new system, traits may need to be capped at 50 (or something a bit lower) for job requirements and the lower costs to buy them. I also believe certain traits should be fixed (not affected by attrition) for each career path. Nourishment however, should always go down. The traits fixed would be these: QUOTE (Fixed Traits) Scientist - Intelligence Programmer - Intelligence Police - Strength Military - Strength Fitness Trainer - Health Doctor - Health Cook - Health Comic - Happiness Banker - Intelligence Actor - Happiness -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Map Reform The Google Map should show each location of everything within your city, except secret locations. This way players can travel towards what they need to buy, and not be left stranded not know where anything is. Or Let players see where they have been, and the locations in this area. So they can remember where things are. (Suggested by Tha GKC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fight Reform Players should be able to fight no matter what, as long as the opposing player falls within their ranks. If they do get in a fight however, they would be transfered to the jail of the city they're in, and be able to only travel in a one mile radius from the jail the next time they're able to travel. A portion of the citizens paycheck would be taken out to match the jail fee for however long it would take to pay it. I do think the jail fee should be reduced from then to around $300 with the new economic system. Players would also have a chance of not being sent to jail. This would depend on how many Policemen are in a certain city. The system would work like this: Number of Policmen/Number of Citizens with Other Jobs = Percent of not being caught. So say L.A. has 30 policemen, and 70 other citizens with other jobs. 30/70 = 42%. So Players would have a 42% chance of not being caught. Or The chance of not being caught could be a set rate such as 25% (or something else that is reasonable). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- That is all of my reform suggestion. I think with this new economic suggestion, and trait suggestion, CC would turn out to be fun and competitive. What do you guys think about it?